happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Date/Blurb
The blurb version of this episode was uploaded on January 29th, 2010. Overview *'BlurB!' *'It's a good idea to defog your mirror' *'BEFORE shaving' *'Where does he keep that cane?' *'Energy tip: Turn off the light before leaving a room.' *'If you're blind: Just leave them off!' *'Same car Orson Wells drove in "Citizen Cane"' *'Destroying a mailbox is a federal offense.' *'Destroying a cat is not.' *'Most accidents happen close at home' *'Or close to cars with blind drivers' *'Moles breed from March to May only.' *'Moles have a highly developed sense of touch.' *'but there aim needs a little work.' *'Eats cheese with a fork.' *'Friends are in the witness protection program' *'Where's the cane?' *'If Lumpy says no the episode ends here.' *'Whew! That was close.' *'Mmm, wrappers add a nice crunch!' *'OH NO! Hope The Mole sees the...' *'Oh yeah, never mind.' *'Travel tip: Engines are a great place to heat up left overs!' *'Good thing this cone is here to stop them!' *'Same dramatic angle Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane"' *'Safety tip: Pull far off the road while cooking left overs.' *'Exposure to fresh air makes your brain smarter.' *'and releases a meaty aroma.' *'Bird' *'Brain' *'Bird Brain' *'Hey, are those tiny icebergs down there?' *'Now showing: The classic martial arts masterpiece "Books of Fury"' *'Americans eat over 1 billion pounds of popcorn per year.' *'100% of them have a mouth.' *'The first drive in movie theater opened in 1933' *'100% of the cars where facing the screen.' *'Same wine glass Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane"' *'Lumpy's brain does it's own stunts' *'Hey, what happened to the tablecloth?' *'Salt helps remove wine stains.' *'The only animals that blush are humans' *'and moles on a date.' *'Fashion tip: It's good to have your car match your sweater.' *'Safety tip: Filing your toenails while driving is dangerous.' *'Notice the enlarged caseus lobe.' *'For processing cheese' *'Popular car on lookout point because of the roomy front seat!' *'That is one enormous rear view mirror!' *'Hey, what happened to the disco ball?' *'See, we told you it was a roomy front seat!' *'But not roomy enough for Petunia!' *'The best way to fend off a brown bear' *'is to play dead or climb a tree' *'or is it pepper spray?' *'Wonder why they call it Lookout point?' *'LOOK OUT!' *'Now you know.' *'Wait for it....' *'Wait for it....' *'There it is' *'The "Yawn" move' *'a classic!' *'The part used for thinking' *'And now the moment you been waiting for' *'2 hours, 45 minutes and' *'one' *'two' *'three' *'four' *'five' *'six brain freezes later.' *'Same iris out Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane"' *'And now the moment you've been waiting for...' *'The Comedy Robot!' *'We're going to rent "Citizen Cane"' *'01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01101011 01111001 00111111' (Translation: What's brown and sticky?) *'01000001 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001001 01000011 01001011 00100001' (Translation: A STICK!) *'PSST! Rosebud is the name of the sled!' Images BDBb1.png BDBb2.png BDBb3.png BDBb4.png BDBb5.png BDBb6.png BDBb7.png BDBb8.png BDBb9.png BDBb10.png BDBb11.png BDBb12.png BDBb13.png BDBb14.png BDBb15.png BDBb16.png BDBb17.png BDBb18.png BDBb19.png BDBb20.png BDBb21.png BDBb22.png BDBb23.png BDBb24.png BDBb25.png BDBb26.png BDBb27.png BDBb28.png BDBb29.png BDBb30.png BDBb31.png BDBb32.png BDBb33.png BDBb34.png BDBb35.png BDBb36.png BDBb37.png BDBb38.png BDBb39.png BDBb40.png BDBb41.png BDBb42.png BDBb43.png BDBb44.png BDBb45.png BDBb46.png BDBb47.png BDBb48.png BDBb49.png BDBb50.png BDBb51.png BDBb52.png BDBb53.png BDBb54.png BDBb55.png BDBb56.png BDBb57.png BDBb58.png BDBb59.png BDBb60.png BDBb61.png BDBb62.png BDBb63.png BDBb64.png BDBb65.png BDBb66.png BDBb67.png BDBb68.png BDBb69.png BDBb70.png BDBb71.png BDBb72.png BDBb73.png BDBb74.png BDBb75.png BDBb76.png BDBb77.png BDBb78.png BDBb79.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Blurb Galleries